Data synchronizing between a client and a server can be performed using synchronization protocols such as Open Mobile Alliance—Data Synchronization protocol OMA DS/SyncML (formerly known as the SyncML protocol). The OMS DA/SyncML is a sync protocol that enables serial synchronization of dataclasses and can require 5 or more roundtrips per dataclass.